


My Son

by RynaVratasky



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Feels, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynaVratasky/pseuds/RynaVratasky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llora, no te avergüences de confesar que me has querido un poco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Son

-Cuando te enlazas con alguien sientes que no hay nada de qué hablar-.

Herc Hansen no podía estar más que equivocado. Él lo sabía. Por esa única ocasión un torrente de palabras amenazaban por salir a borbotones de su boca.

Estaba delante de su hijo, su único hijo, aquel que le trataba con frialdad la mayor parte del tiempo y que, ahora, se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas. La razón, esta era probablemente la última vez que se verían.

De no ser por su estúpido brazo, sería él y no Pentecost él que acompañaría a Chuck al abismo, seria él y no Stacker quien lo acompañase en sus últimos momentos.

Porque lo entienden y es difícil, jodidamente difícil. Ambos comprenden que este es una adiós, que ni Chuck ni el mariscal volverán, pero no se atreven a mencionarlo, se aferran a la esperanza.

Un saludo por parte de Hércules, una sonrisa diminuta, triste, rayando en lo fúnebre, por parte de Charles.

-No quiero arrepentirme por lo que nunca pude decirte-.

Y es verdad, aunque el Enlace permite estar en la mente del otro, no se compara con las palabras, porque el decir eso que "nunca pudo decirle" requiere valentía, esfuerzo y dejar de lado el maldito orgullo.

Herc desea de todo corazón decir aquello pero es interrumpido por el joven.

-No, no es necesario, lo sé, siempre lo he supe-.

Aprovecha el momento en el que su hijo le presta atención a Max para soltar un gemido, parte alivio parte dolor, apenas audible, mientras escucha las frases que el menor de los Hansen le dedica al perro.

-Te echare de menos-.

Hércules sabe que esas palabras también son para él, siempre ha sido así. Max es como un intermediario entre ellos. Los cuidados, palabras cariñosas, y también algunos abrazos, eran lo que no podían hacer mutuamente, pero, de manera extraña, eso los reconfortaba. En efecto, esa era su disfuncional modo de expresar que se querían.

-Cuídalo por mí-.

"Cuídate por favor" es lo que se queda atascado en la garganta del niño, si, por que para su padre el siempre será un niño, aquel al cual su esposa rogó para que lo salvara en lugar de ella.

Chuck se ha dado la vuelta y comienza a irse, su padre reuniendo todo el valor que puede, es capaz de articular algunas palabras.

-Stacker, es mi hijo el que irá contigo-.

Chuck lo observa por última vez, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, y de forma contradictoria, feliz. Porque su padre le ha dicho, a su manera, que lo ama, que está orgulloso de él.

-Mi hijo-.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
